Cloud's Will and Aerith's Love
by straight Edge Angel
Summary: A Cloud x Aerith one shot in screenplay form. Sephiroth tries to manipulate and enslave Aerith, but Cloud founds out and wills himself to stop it and admit his feelings for her. note: O/S means Off-Screen.


Ext. Day. Cloud and Aerith are standing outside a little cottage.

Cloud: Aerith. I'm so glad to see you

Aerith: Cloud…I…

Cloud: No. Please don't say anything. You have no idea how much I've missed you.

Aerith: Cloud, please, listen to me…You're really nice but…

Cloud: But…what?

Aerith: You're just hopeless…I'm sorry…(stiffling tears) I don't wanna see you anymore

She walks into the cottage. Cloud turns to leave when he hears her crying from inside. He turns back and peeps in the window. What he sees shocks him. Aerith is on her knees and Sephiroth is towering over her.

Cuts to Int. Day. The cottage is prim and minimalistic, with a khaki lounge chair and analogue T.V. There are two other doors: one leading to a bedroom and the other leading to a kitchen. Aerith is wringing her hands in panic at Sephiroth's power.

Aerith: I told him…Please…don't hurt anyone anymore.

Sephiroth: (laughs evilly) why should I listen to you? You're my pet, and pets are the ones who listen!

Aerith: No…Sephiroth, please!

She tries to get up but Sephiroth pushes her and she falls on her bottom. She looks up at him and whimpers helplessly. Sephiroth laughs evilly

Sephiroth: So pathetic! You'll do anything for peace, won't you, pet? You're just like him, aren't you? Hopeless! But I can make it stop. I want you, and with my desire for you, you will become a girl of status. Power. It's what we all want. Why shouldn't you have a share with me, hm?

Aerith: You're mad…you're (looks down and submits) Ok, Sephiroth…you win…I'll be your pet…But…please…I beg of you, don't hurt Cloud

Sephiroth: Good pet. For realizing who has the power…I'll cut Cloud a break. After all you deserve some happiness

The unnerving mood is broken when Cloud breaks down the door of the cottage and stands poised with the Buster Sword drawn.

Cloud: Sephiroth! You did this!

Sephiroth: Well, well, well…Cloud's chosen to come save his sweet little girlfriend. Well, sorry to break you even more, but she's MINE!

Cloud lowers his weapon and looks on in horror as Sephiroth lustfully caresses Aerith. She doesn't move while he does this. Aerith sits there, her mind numb from Sephiroth's abuse of power. She doesn't even resist when Sephiroth forces her chin up and kisses her, but this is the last straw for Cloud. He runs and knees Sephiroth right in the chest, causing him to fall down. Cloud extends his hand to help Aerith up.

Cloud: Are you Ok?

Aerith: No…Cloud. You shouldn't have done this, Sephiroth will kill you. He'll kill you.

Cloud notices Sephiroth getting up and raises the Buster Sword, but is knocked down by a boot from Sephiroth, causing him to fall to the ground. Sephiroth continues to kick him while he's down.

Aerith: No! Sephiroth, stop it, stop it! Stop it, please!

Sephiroth: Why should I?!

Aerith: You're gonna kill him! You promised!

Sephiroth: THAT WAS THEN, THIS IS NOW! NOW LEARN YOUR PLACE, PET!

Aerith cowers and runs into the bedroom and slams the door to cry. Sephiroth gives Cloud one final kick

Sephiroth: There! Maybe now you'll know not to interfere, Cloud!

He storms off

Zack: (O/S) Cloud. Hey, Cloud. Can you hear me?

Cloud: (groans) My head! What the hell happened? Huh? Zack?

Zack: (O/S) Yup.

Cloud: Why are you here?

Zack: (O/S) You're not hopeless. Aerith was scared. She didn't want you to get hurt. Knowing her like I do, I can't blame her for that.

Cloud: Wh-what do you mean? How do you know, Zack?

Zack: (O/S) Aw, c'mon…think about it

Cloud: You…and Aerith?

Zack: (O/S) That's right, but enough nostalgia, you need to save her. Like you, the thought of her sweet smile being replaced with teary eyes makes me feel terrible. You can beat Sephiroth. I know you can.

Cloud comes to and gets up from the floor

Cloud: Thanks, Zack. If she knew…If you could only speak to her as well…she'd be happy to hear you.

He tiptoes up to the bedroom door and can still hear Aerith crying. He knocks gently, and peeps through the door to see Aerith on the bed, her dress torn and her hair a mess. The bedclothes are trashed all over the floor. Cloud walks in.

Cloud: Aerith? What happened?

Aerith turns to look at Cloud, her eyes bloodshot from crying.

Aerith: Cloud…Cloud…please go…he's gonna kill you, he's gonna kill us both! He has no heart!

Cloud: (consolingly but firmly) what did he do to you?

Aerith: Even if I could tell you, you wouldn't believe me.

Cloud: Aerith…did he…?

Aerith looks down pitifully and nods

Cloud: Oh, my…(manages to contain himself for her sake) where is he? (Notices Aerith's expression is doubly shocked) What? What's the matter?

He turns to see Sephiroth

Sephiroth: So…You're finally awake. Now: This is rarity for me, but I will give you a chance to just leave now. Leave now, and both of you will be spared my wrath.

Cloud:…And if I refuse?

Sephiroth: You both die. Her first…Then you. I know you don't want that to happen to her. You're hopelessly in love with her, aren't you?

Aerith: Cloud? You…love me?

Cloud: Of course I love you, Aerith: You make me feel all sorts of good things, and you take the bad things away. That's why I love you, and to see you like you are now hurts me and makes me so angry.

Sephiroth: Touching, but back to my question. Will you leave now willingly?

Cloud:…No. Not after this. You used her and left her crying on the bed. I shudder to think what happened while I was unconscious.

Sephiroth: That's for me to know, Cloud. The girl is weak and deserved my discipline

Aerith: How can you say that?

Sephiroth: Silence!

Aerith: I'm just a whore to you, aren't I? You don't love me!

Cloud: Aerith…please…run, I'll handle this. I'll…

Sephiroth snaps his fingers and makes Cloud disorientated by the spell that is attempting to distort his thoughts. He falls to his knees

Sephiroth: (chuckles smugly) As I said: Her first…Then comes yours! And hers will be from you, Cloud!

Cloud: No…Never…I…Would never…Do that!

Sephiroth: Oh, but you will…After all, you're just a puppet. No will. No mind. Just bidding and direction. And who better to pull your strings than me?

Zack: (O/S) I…can't letcha do that, Sephy

Sephiroth: You! You're supposed to be dead! And don't call me Sephy!

Zack: (O/S) Aww, does it annoy you? Maybe I'll stop if you spare Aerith's life and let Cloud here go. Unless you're sad that you've never been able to have Aerith. I know you wanted her, but she'd never date a monster like you, Sephy.

Sephiroth: Zack, I swear, if you call me that again…!

Zack: (O/S) What? Sephy? Sephy, Sephy, Sephy! Now let them go!

Cloud: Zack…it's not worth it…stay in my memories…what if he messes you up too?

Zack: (O/S) You've nothing to fear, Cloud. I got this.

Sephiroth: I have had enough of this! Just for that…you die now, Cloud! Go join your mentor down in flames!

Aerith: Noooo! Please don't kill him!

Cloud picks up his sword and quickly rams it through Sephiroth's chest

Sephiroth: Aaargh! You pathetic little…You're nothing! How did this…happen? (he starts to fade away) This is not the end…Cloud Strife…I will return!

Sephiroth has faded. Cloud turns to see Aerith curled up in a ball on the bed. He looks at her kindly, but with concern for her health and wellbeing.

Cloud: Aerith…I'm so sorry.

Aerith lengthens out and hugs Cloud.

Aerith: It's Ok, Cloud. It's not your fault…Sephiroth wanted to spread despair. He promised me high status if I became his pet. That love was fake and he hurt me, but it's Ok: the only thing that matters is you saved me. I love you, Cloud.

Cloud: But…he'll return. I know he will.

Aerith: But he's gone for now.

Cloud: You're right. I feel awful for what he did to you though. I can't believe that.

Aerith: It's alright…There will no more pain.

They embrace tenderly and Cloud kisses her forehead lovingly.

The End


End file.
